


Heaven, Unrestrained

by cadkitten



Series: A Fair Game of Sex [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Play, Caught, Frottage, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 14:56:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17748017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: Dick couldn't contain the warmth in his chest, wouldn't have wanted to anyway. This was the affection he'd always wanted and this was how it felt to obtain it.Thiswas Heaven.





	Heaven, Unrestrained

**Author's Note:**

> Followup Fic to "Nothing's Rude in a Fair Game of Sex"  
> Beta: kate1zena  
> Song[s]: Sam Tinnesz - Play With Fire (feat. Yacht Money)

Dick settled down on his bed, long legs stretching so his heels rested on the floor as he hauled the small glossy black gift bag into his lap. He pawed the blue tissue paper out of the way and extracted the first item his hand touched. He turned the small bottle over in his hands and felt his cheeks flush. Bruce had promised him he'd get him some real lube so he would stop using lotion to pleasure himself with and well, this... this was definitely _lube_. 

He read the label on it and bit his lip, excited by the fact that it was white colored, proclaiming itself to be cum-like lubricant, safe for all toys and condoms, water based and with a less tacky feeling than other lubes. He popped the top and sniffed it, detecting no real smell to it, which was an advantage. No one would know he used it if it didn't smell. He poured some on his fingers and rubbed them together, tipping his head when it didn't sink into his skin the way lotion did. He wiped his hand on the side of his pants and closed the lid, tucking the bottle next to his thigh, definitely intent to use this stuff as soon as possible.

He extracted the second item, his breath catching as he studied it. It was a slim anal probe with vibration and a flared base. The package proclaimed it safe for anal play and it was clearly marketed toward men. Flipping it over, he studied the lewd photos of a man using it on himself and, oh yes, that was definitely his cock getting excited in his pants. Reaching down, he rubbed his cock while he stared at the pictures, growing more and more excited. 

Memories of being with Bruce and Clark flared up inside him and he closed his eyes, letting himself remember how it had felt. His toes curled against the carpet and he shivered, flopping back and then rolling over. He set to opening the package, grinding his hips against the bed as he wrestled with the plastic. Finally, the little closures popped and he extracted the toy, his fingers curving around it, feeling it, enjoying that it felt more like a penis than the vibrator he'd picked up at a joke shop in the mall did. 

He tossed the packaging toward the trashcan, missing by a mile. He promptly ignored it and set the toy down, reaching under himself to start getting his pants unfastened and then shoving them down his hips, easing up onto his knees and spreading his legs as much as he could with his jeans around his thighs. He gave his cock a few quick strokes and snatched up the toy and lube, making short work of slicking it up.

Shuffling a little, he slid the toy back between his legs and nudged at his hole with it, rubbing and then pushing until he felt it start to slip in, glad it was still small enough that he didn't need to prep to put it in there. That had been part of why he'd gotten such a small one when the other options had been comically enormous and it seemed Bruce may have picked up on that with his purchase. 

The toy slid in all the way to the flared base and he sighed with pleasure at the idea that he didn't have to keep a tight grip on this one while playing like he'd had to with the other one so it didn't get sucked up into his body. He hit the button on the base and it flared to life, the rechargeable battery already partly charged.

The buzzing was definitely louder than his original toy and Dick bit his lip, casting a glance toward his door, uncertain if he should keep going with it being so loud. Maybe he should turn on music or something to cover the sound... but he didn't want to stop. He shivered, readjusting his legs on the bed and sliding his lube-free hand back to grip the base and started to fuck himself in earnest with it, his lubricated hand sliding over his cock and then going down to help keep him stationary on the bed. His hips rocked and his breath hitched as the toy brushed his prostate accidentally. The other one had never been able to reach. 

Eyes wide, he froze in place and nudged the toy again, gasping at the shock of pleasure. His cock strained and his balls throbbed. Dick's hips rolled and he grabbed the base and began to fuck himself with it more vigorously. Every few thrusts he'd brush past the ball of nerves and he'd gasp, hips jerking, cock dripping. It felt _heavenly_.

He pressed the button and the buzzing grew louder and the pleasure more intense. He brushed his prostate and he cried out, unable to contain it, and then shoved his burning face against the bed to muffle any further sounds. He jerked with every inward thrust, panted, gasped and moaned with every draw of the toy outward. He'd completely abandoned touching his cock now in favor of fucking himself stupid on this damn toy. He was gonna _cum_. He could feel it burning up the back of his thighs, could feel it in every single cell of his body, humming to him and whispering of how good it was going to feel.

His belly quivered, his cock dribbled something he wasn't sure if it was cum or precum every time he nudged his prostate with the toy. His world _burned_.

His finger brushed the button on the back and it kicked up another notch – this one entirely accidental – and Dick thanked everything in the world his startled cry was muffled by the bedsheets, though he was sure it was still incredibly loud. The toy buzzed loud enough there was no way it wasn't being heard all the way down the damn hall. He wasn't sure he _cared_ anymore, if only because it felt so damn good.

The door opened and Dick prayed it was Bruce before he turned his head, mouth open, panting, to find that it was, in fact, Bruce standing there. Not Batman, as it had been before. No, this was _Bruce_ , still in full suit, his eyes dark and his cock straining the front of his slacks. Dick shivered, stayed where he was, toy half out of his ass, and _whined_ if only to see what it would do.

Bruce stepped in and closed the door, coming to stand as close as the bed would allow where Dick was kneeling. He could see the stimulated way Bruce was breathing, knew this lack of control from when he'd been invited down to the cave. He thought, _I could get used to this side of Bruce_. It felt good to be wanted in such a way.

Dick curled his toes and waited, slowly pushing the toy in and out of his ass, still feeling like he was a thread away from cumming. He knew how he looked – fucked out and pleasure drunk. He'd seen it in the mirror the one time he'd done it in the bathroom instead of on his bed. He'd marveled at how he didn't look strange like some of the people did on the videos his friends had watched in school when he was blissed out.

He swallowed and tried to focus on what would make Bruce touch him. He remembered comments about how much Bruce liked to suck cock. He bit his lip and then rolled over, giving Bruce the full display of his cock. He shuffled his jeans down his thighs, jerking a little when the toy brushed the good spot inside him from his squirming. The offensive material fell to the floor and Dick squirmed to the edge of the bed, spreading his legs and propping his feet up, whispering, "Please," in the most strained voice he could manage.

Bruce was there in a second, kneeling and only hesitating long enough to flick his eyes up toward Dick. Dick knew he was waiting on him to give the go ahead. He nodded and Bruce's mouth closed around his cock, sliding down his shaft with ease. His hand slid between Dick's thighs, teasing over his balls, and then took hold of the toy, starting a quick fucking of it in and out of Dick's needy hole. 

Dick strained, his hips arching, his entire body trembling with the dual pleasure. He felt like he was going to explode. His head tipped back and his back lifted from the bed. He cried out louder than he meant to and then he was losing it, his thighs trembling, his body quaking with the intensity as he lost it right into Bruce's mouth, passage clenching down hard around the vibrator and then pulsing. It took him higher and higher until he was scrabbling at the bed, nearly sobbing, and Bruce blessedly removed the toy from him, turning it off and casting it aside. His mouth remained around Dick's cock, just holding him in his mouth and swallowing every once in a while.

The sound of a zipper being lowered told Dick what was happening and then the frantic sound of Bruce jerking off. Dick tentatively teased his cock in and out of Bruce's mouth, watching it disappear between his lips and then pull back out, still mostly hard. Hearing Bruce jack off was thrilling enough Dick knew he'd get off on this again if Bruce let him.

Dick rolled his hips and Bruce began to bob his head again, eager and desperate for Dick's cock, something that shone clear as day for Dick. Bruce and Clark hadn't been lying when they'd said Bruce loved sucking cock. He watched him go down until his eyes watered slightly and then come back up and bob frantically. He put one hand on his head and Bruce moaned around him, his body going more rigid and Dick _knew_. Bruce was about to bust for him. He wanted it _on_ him. He tugged on his hair, gasped out, "Cum on me. Please. I want to feel it!"

Bruce came up off his length and a few seconds later, Dick had been shoved up the bed enough for Bruce to squeeze between his thighs. Bruce grabbed him and hauled him up into a rough kiss, his hips rocking frantically against Dick's, their cocks rubbing deliciously together. Excitement gripped Dick that he was pressed to Bruce's cock, that Bruce was giving in with him _again_. His body trembled and he began to help, humping against Bruce as quickly as he could manage.

Bruce groaned against his mouth and froze, trembling in the second before warm cum began to spurt over Dick's cock, Bruce spending himself against him just as he'd asked.

Dick moaned, gasping out, "Bruce!" right behind it, his own body shaking as he humped against him until he, too, was tensing, crying out wordlessly as he began to ejaculate, his cum flooding out to join Bruce's on his body.

Bruce broke their kiss as they settled down against the bed, his hand reverently brushing through Dick's hair, cupping his cheek, and then repeating the process. Dick closed his eyes and as he drifted.

"That's my boy," Bruce murmured against his collarbone and Dick couldn't contain the warmth in his chest, wouldn't have wanted to anyway. This was the type of affection he'd always wanted and this was how it felt to obtain it. _This_ was Heaven.


End file.
